


Lizardman

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny thinks his present is funny, Jackson does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizardman

Jackson held up the shirt Danny just handed him before chucking it at his best friend who was cracking up. "Danny, that is not funny!"

"I thought it was pretty funny," Danny said, holding the shirt up. In giant green letters on the front, it said, 'I am the lizardman!' He turned it around to show Jackson the back. "It even has a cute little lizard on the back!"

"I hate you."

"You love me," Danny said, pushing the shirt into Jackson's hands. "You should wear it to the next pack meeting."

"Oh hell no! This shirt is never leaving this room," Jackson said, shoving it into the back of his dresser. "Ever!"


End file.
